


If we're all we have

by kikilove



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Love unfolded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikilove/pseuds/kikilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode when Ichabod and Abbie  captured the Headless Horseman. Abbie ponders on when Ichabod told her that they are all they have. She ponders on it and her feelings for Ichabod get the best of her........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If only

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it.

Abbie is never one to let her feelings get in the way of what she needs to do, but when she sees Ichabod at work the day after they find out that Ichabod is a father, happy as she's ever seen him, all reason leaves her.

"Good morning, lieutenant."The way he says lieutenant is so sexy to her,he says 'leftenant'.  
"Speak for yourself, I didn't get any sleep last night,"Abbie says.  
"I was just being courteous,don't tell me that has been outdated too in this modern society,"Ichabod cringes.

It was a long day for Abbie, but it was the same as every other day since the horseman arrived. Except, now, he's disappeared, and they have no idea where he is. It gets under Ichabod's skin, as usual, who immediately denies any accusation of the such. They get back to the office, expecting to be off the clock in 5 minutes, and instead find Captain Irving waiting for them. 

"I need you two to work overtime today,"Irving says.  
"Surely that is not necessary,"Ichabod reasons, his eyes pleading.  
"Fine, but I better be getting a bonus,"Abbie mumbles.  
"You all haven't made much progress, even interrogating the horseman,"Irving states, and walks away.

When Irving leaves, Abbie turns to stare at Ichabod, and he doesn't notice for a few minutes.

"Yes, Ms.Mills?"Ichabod inquires.  
"I suppose I'll just entertain myself with annoying you."  
"Why must you have such a keen interest in pestering me?"  
"Because I can,"Abbie said,with a straight face.

After a few hours of work, Abbie feels compelled to make Ichabod feel a little uncomfortable, as she hasn't done so for a while.

"Hey Crane."  
Ichabod looks up from his papers,"Yes, Ms.Mills?"  
"You're always preaching about the proper treatment of women and stuff....,"She starts.  
"Yes?" "Never mind," she decides it isnt worth it. "What is it?"Ichabod is now standing over her shoulder. Abbie starts to realize how close Ichabod is to her and her hormones and feelings get the best of her.She turned around and kissed Ichabod on the lips. As she finally breaks the kiss, Ichabod stares at her, open-eyed, and when he looks like he's about to say something, Abbie runs out of the police department.


	2. Awkward Moments

The next few weeks at work with Ichabod were strange. They couldn't look each other in the eye, and only spoke when they had to. Abbie was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and was relishing the thought of going home, but on the way to her car, Ichabob followed her.  
"Ms.Mills!"Ichabod screamed from across the parking lot.  
"Shit,"she muttered,"Please don't let him catch up to me,please.  
She began to walk faster, but his strides were faster and his legs were longer, so he soon caught up to her.  
Damn,and just as soon as she almost made it.  
She kept her eyes glued to the ground until Ichabod said her name.  
"Abigail, I believe that you know we need to talk."  
"However, I don't feel like talking, so maybe some other time.....,"She began.She tried to slip into her car, but Ichabod pulled her back to him and held her wrist so she couldn't try to escape.  
"No, right now is fine.  
To say they walked together back to the station would be a lie. Ichabod, more or less, dragged her. When they finally got in the station and used the tunnels to get to their 'secret room',or the old storage room, they were both exhausted.  
"What!"Abbie exclaimed when she finally caught her breath.  
Ichabod just raised his eyebrows as if to say,"You know".  
Abbie sat down on the table up against the wall and sighed,"So,how long are we going to be in here until you realize that I have nothing to say?"  
"However long it may take until you realize that we aren't going anywhere until you explain to me why you did what you did."  
"You know,so why torture me about it?"  
"Women of this century are extremely confusing,so honestly,I don't know,Abbie."

Abbie looks up from where her eyes were tracing the cracks in the floor,and she gets an idea.She begins to walk up to Ichabod, slow and enticing.When she is standing in front of him,he has a look of confusion and suspicion on his face.Abbie wraps her arms around his neck and looks him in the eye.  
"Abbie,what are you-"  
Abbie cut him off by pushing her thumbs into where his lymph nodes are. A few seconds later, Ichabod passes out.  
"Sorry,Crane,"is what Abbie whispers as she pulls the keys to the door out of the unconscious man's pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, Love it, Hate it, idc.Leave a comment please.


	3. Too much

These last few weeks have been too much for Ichabod and Abbie.Ichabod finds out he has a son,who Katrina ever so politely withheld information about,Abbie's feelings for Ichabod have become deeper.Ichabod hasn't stopped looking yet,but he is beginning to come to terms with the fact that Katrina may never be freed from Purgatory.

Also,the most uncomfortable silence has been hanging over Abbie and Ichabod's heads since the little incident that took place in the archives.So when Irving assigns them an day of desk work together to find more information on how to stop,or effectively fight,Moloch in an unoccupied section of the office,Abbie just groans.She wishes that the case wasn't so private now.

"Fucking Christ,"she mutters.

"Excuse me,lieutenant,"Irving inquires.

"Nothing."No use in fighting it,he'll just get irritated.

"Wonderful,now get to work,"he says,"You two don't leave until I have paperwork on my desk."

Abbie tries to concentrate on typing and reading,but she can feel him staring at her.

"You know,"she starts,"If your eyes were daggers,I'd die as dead as I was going to die."

"Well I assure you,my eyes are not daggers,and I'm not staring at you,so your life is indefinitely safe."

"Yea,you are staring,I can feel the energy frying my brain cells,it's interfering with my ability to work."

She continues working,after receiving an exasperated sigh from Ichabod, unwilling to argue.Her eyes begin to sting from the strain of looking at the computer screen for at least 2 hours,until she stumbles across something that looks promising.

"Hey,Crane, come look at this."

Ichabod looks up,apparently being brought out of a daze of extreme thought.

"Yes?"

"I said,come look at this."

He walks over,eyeing Abbie and the computer suspiciously.

"Yes,this looks familiar, I believe it's an entry out of Washington's diary,"he seems particularly interested in this.

"Well,I can't read his handwriting, so when I print it out,your going to have to read it,"she says as she saves the 25 pages of the file,and hits the print button.

As Abbie gets up to go get the print out,Ichabod can't help but stare at her.She was right,he had been staring at her early today also,although he would never admit that to her.She completely baffled his mind.Women of this century in general baffled his mind.Why did she kiss him and then skwirmed her way out of any conversation he tried to have with her about it?Was that the normal of this century?Had she thought the kiss was a mistake and hoped they both would forget about it?Ichabod most certainly couldn't.It had been his main focus for weeks.He replayed it in his mind constantly,and,truthfully, it had been the beginning of many of his dreams,also.Although his dreams usually ended with her in a great deal less clothes than she began with.

Abbie came back,but Ichabod had not realized he was still staring at the spot where she was standing,where she returned to stand.

"Hello?Ichabod,snap out of it,"Abbie waved her hand out in front of her,towards his face.

He shook his head,trying to collect himself,and took the papers from Abbie. She watched him for the 6 minutes it took for him to read the 25 pages.

"In a nutshell,this entry just says that to defeat Moloch,we must defeat all of the horsemen,"Ichabod sighs,staring at the papers.

"But that means we have to allow all of the horsemen to enter this century,which means they could cause havoc while we try to find out to stop them,"Abbie says,already rejecting the idea,refusing the horrifying imagery of having to deal with more bullshit than she has to already.

"I know,I'm not enjoying the prospect of this either."

"There must be another way,maybe.....,"Abbie begins,but trails off,apparently entering deep thought about the idea.

"Yes,Ms.Mills,you have an idea?"Ichabod inquires.

Abbie squints her eyes,pondering telling him,but decides against it,and shakes her head.

"Just put the papers on Irving's desk,we can leave,"she says as she grabs her keys and purse,already on her way out of the door.

Ichabod,once again,watches the young lieutenant leave,wondering what she was thinking of,but decides he doesn't need the stress.He puts the papers on Irving's desk and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it!I'll add new chapters more often if I get more comments and feedback.Let me know what u want!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment,review.....do something please.I'll send you a virtual cookie


End file.
